


Mistletoe Kiss

by captainziall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 12:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainziall/pseuds/captainziall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is in love with Harry, his best friend. He just doesn't know it yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Hi.

“But you’ve got to come Ni!” 

Niall rolled his eyes and continued strumming his guitar, ignoring his best friend’s whining.

Harry was begging Niall to come to a family Christmas party that the Styles had every year

“Dude, you do this every year!” Niall said, putting down the guitar and looking over at Harry.

“You don’t even have to stay long, just for a little while. Please?”

Niall tried to look away from Harry’s big, green puppy dog eyes but he found himself sighing in defeat

“Fine. When and what time?” Niall asked, trying not to smile as he watched the smile on Harry’s face widened.

“It’s tomorrow, Christmas eve” Harry said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Do I have to bring anything?” Niall asked, standing up from the bed.

Harry shook his head, “Just bring your pretty face and it’ll be all good”

Niall let out a laugh, “Remind me why I’m friends with you?”

Harry pretended to think about it, tapping his fingers on his chin. “You’re friends with me because I’m charming and quite good looking”

Niall rolled his eyes at Harry’s words, “I’m shocked that you can fit your shirts over your big head Styles”

Harry just giggled and wrapped his long arms around Niall’s waist, resting his head on Niall’s shoulder. “Thank you Ni”

Niall felt his stomach do back flips at Harry’s tone, “It’s okay, it’s what best friends do”

 

~~~

“Niall! So glad you could make it,” Anne said as she opened the front door. “Quick! Come inside, we don’t want the snow coming into the house”

Niall made his way inside the house and smiled at all the decorations around the house. His eyes landed on the bright Christmas tree in the middle on the room and his ears perking up at the sound of Michael Buble’s Christmas album playing in the background.

“Harry is just upstairs,” Anne said. “I’ll call you both down when dinner is ready”

Niall thanked her and made his way up the stairs, walking down the long hallway and over to Harry’s door.

Niall felt a smile creep onto his face at the sight of Harry wearing the Christmas jumper Niall got him last Christmas. Niall bought it for him as a joke but Harry really liked it, promising to wear it every Christmas.

Harry looked up and smiled over at Niall standing in the doorway, “Ni! Merry Christmas Eve!”

Niall laughed and walked in, sitting down on Harry’s lap, “Merry Christmas Eve curly”

Harry kept the smile on his face, sending butterflies flying in Niall’s stomach. He didn’t understand why that kept happening.

“So, you bringing any hot birds to this dinner?” Niall joked, poking at the dimple on Harry’s left cheek.

Harry laughed and shook his head, “Just wanted to spend tonight with people I love”

 

Now that really set the butterflies off.

 

“Harry! Niall! Dinner is ready!”Anne called from downstairs as she placed the bowl of mash potatoes on the table.

 

Both boys made their way downstairs, pushing each other and laughing loudly as they reached the table. Niall took his seat next to Harry, grinning at all the food being placed on the table in front of him. Harry looked over at Niall, placing his hand on Niall’s knee and smiled.

Harry didn’t take his hand away once.

~~  
Dinner finished, Gemma had arrived late with her boyfriend and Robin arriving just in time. The dinner was filled with laughter and Niall stuffing his face, making Harry let out a loud laugh. 

Now they all sat around the fire, Anne and Robin were in the kitchen making biscuits and hot chocolate for everyone. Gemma’s boyfriend Carl was getting something out of his car. That left Harry, Niall and Gemma in the living room.

Now Gemma was quite smart and he had known Niall for awhile, only because Harry and he grew up together. Gemma could see the way Niall looked at Harry and she definitely saw how Harry acted around the Irish boy.

Niall watched Gemma smirk and stood up from the couch, walking out of the room. 

Niall frowned and turned his head to the side and found Harry already looking at him. Niall was about to speak when a giggle made him close his mouth. He turned his head and saw Gemma standing over them.

With a mistletoe in her hands.

Of course she was holding a mistletoe, what luck for Niall.

“Oh look!” she said giggling, holding it above Niall and Harry’s head.

Niall looked over at Harry and saw him glaring at Gemma, which made Gemma laugh even more.

“It’s a mistletoe, you have to do it”

Harry looked at Niall with eyes that said ‘Are you okay with this?’

Niall wanted this. He wanted to kiss his best friend. Niall wasn’t gay; he was never attracted to boys. But with Harry it was different. Maybe he’s Harry-sexual?

Niall watched with wide eyes as Harry leaned in, pushing their lips together.

Niall had kissed a few girls before, but never had he really felt something in the kiss. But this kiss was different, a good different

Harry’s lips were soft and sweet, making Niall close his eyes and hum into the kiss. He felt Harry’s tongue running over his bottom lip and titling his head to the side. Niall wished Gemma was there because if she wasn’t, Niall would be straddling Harry right now.

“I totally knew you two had a thing for each other” Gemma smirked, walking out of the room to give them some privacy.

Harry pulled away then. Niall expected his eyes to be wide, but no. He had a small smile on his face with his lips slightly red.

Just as Niall was about to speak, Harry quickly said, “Let’s go outside” before jumping to his feet and grabbing his beanie and putting it over his head.

Niall followed him out the door, loving the feel of the cool air against his skin.

He looked over at Harry, seeing him busy fixing his beanie which gave Niall a good idea. He picked up some snow and turned back over to Harry.

Niall let out a loud laugh as he threw a handful of snow right at Harry’s face. He yelped as he knew Harry would be after him now. Niall began running but it was too late, Harry had his hands tight on his waist. Niall turned around to face Harry, admiring his face. The tip of his nose was red from the cold, matching his cheeks. The beanie was tight on his head, only letting the curls at the side out.

“I really want to kiss you again” he whispered, pulling Niall’s waist closer to his. The burning desire to kiss him was too strong for Harry to bear, he knew Niall was his best friend but he didn’t care. He had to kiss him again.

Instead of answering Harry, Niall immediately pressed his lips to Harry’s. Harry’s fingers made their way to Niall’s hair, gently pulling him closer.

They both pulled away, in need of breath. Harry watched as a small snowflake landed on Niall’s shoulder before looking up. 

“Where does this leave us?” Niall whispered, scared that Harry would leave him. Scared he didn’t want what Niall wanted.

“I’ve wanted to kiss you for so long. And I got to, on Christmas Eve” Harry smiled.

“Is that what you asked Santa for Christmas?” Niall giggled.

“Yeah, but I asked Santa if a blonde Irish boy would be my boyfriend. Santa still hasn’t gotten back to me”

“I think that wish could come true”

Harry’s face lit up like the lights on a Christmas tree, leaning forward and kissing Niall’s red nose.

“Now close your eyes for me” Harry said, letting go of Niall and stepping back.

Niall obeyed, closing his eyes tightly. 

A few seconds passed and just as Niall was about to open his eyes, he felt cold ice hitting his face. He gasped and opened his eyes, seeing a laughing Harry doubled over.

Niall frowned and crossed his arms, putting a playful pout on his lips. “Well I hope you don’t want any more kisses from me because you aint getting anything”

Harry stopped laughing, “Hey! That’s not fair! It’s Christmas”

Niall just shrugged and turned away to walk back to the house with a pouty Harry hot on his tail.

~~

Christmas was good at the Horan house. Niall’s mum made a lovely Christmas cake, Niall eating half of it as soon as he saw it. 

Harry stopped by too. He gave Niall a kiss and greeted the rest of the Horan’s before going up to Niall’s room.

“I got you a present. Well not really b-but it’s the thought that counts” Harry said, handing over a jumper.

Niall unfolded it and smiled. It was one of Harry’s white knitted jumpers, Niall always liked them on Harry and sometimes he would wear them.

“Thank you Haz,” Niall said, stepping forward and kissing his lips softly before pulling away. “I feel bad that I didn’t get you anything”

“But you did. I got you for Christmas” Harry whispered, wrapping his arms around Niall’s waist and resting his head onto of Niall’s and sighing happily.

“I’m pretty sure Christmas is my favourite holiday now” Niall said.

Harry giggled and sighed, hoping every Christmas could be as great as this one.


End file.
